


replevy

by Lexigent



Series: Word of the Day Drabbles [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>replevy \ri-PLEV-ee\, verb:<br/>To recover goods or chattels wrongfully taken or detained.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	replevy

Sarah can get used to most of Sherlock’s weird habits – except his tendency to datecrash her and John. After he “accidentally” ends up at the same place as them three times in a row, she asks John for Sherlock’s number and texts him to meet up alone.  
“What are you trying to do?”  
Even if Sherlock were able to answer, he wouldn’t have to. His eyes tell the story.  
“I’m not trying to take him away from you. Promise you’ll do the same.”  
Her smile opens up a whole new possibility which Sherlock had not taken into account until now.


End file.
